mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The DM
''"Sorry for prying, but... do I know you?" ''-DM General Info An enigma shrouded in mystery, this individual seems to wander from place to place, mildly frightening people and seeking recruits for his "cause". This cause of his is no secret, as he states he plans to "End all conflict between Humans and Mamono, how ever I can." Most of this plan seems to revolve around irritating authority with his pranks, and getting Mamono to come after him only to be repeatedly eluded. Despite this, he doesn't seem to be the type to fight. What is more disturbing about him is that no one seems to know much about him; not even his name or where he came from. Some speculate this "DM", as he addresses himself, to have come from a separate plane of existence. History While there isn't much to say on his origins, "DM" has only begun to make an impact on the world, though an insignificant one. The "Cause" he strives to achieve is one to end conflict between Humans and Mamono, though he never explains how he'll do this. What he does instead, is mess around. A lot. Pranking Mamono is practically his job, or at least he treats it like one. He'll even go as far as the Demon Realms to have fun with Mamono, though not the sexual kind. He boasts to them that he is still a virgin, and a human. His resistance to becoming an incubus is remarkably high, though the reason he claims so switches between one another rapidly. It's possible that he himself doesn't actually know why... Personality "DM" comes off as a friendly, outgoing person, if not a little creepy and mysterious. He absolutely is not a fighter, possessing no weaponry or armor to speak of, though he does have quite a few items and tools he has inexplicably acquired. He tends to avoid fights, but if forced to, he will try to end one as quickly as possible, usually through his alluring charisma, or his oddly childlike antics and shenanigans. He seems quite determined, as he still strides for his dream, his "Cause" of ending conflict between Humans and Monsters. Rumors murmur around that this "Cause" was to be achieved by usurping the Demon Lord's throne... somehow. Items and Tools "DM"'s arsenal of possessions all seem to be for the sake of distraction, amusement, or escape. Most of these are typically one-use grappling hooks, smoke bombs, sound making balls, or some other magical device. None of these items he has are intended to bring harm, mostly to escape it. Bounty DM's been at it long enough to accrue a bounty of sorts by the Order and a few Monster Girls. DM is aware of this, and has begun making an effort to increase the number and value of these bounties, believing it to be quite a load of fun. Order bounty: an equivalence to about $50.00 in modern currency. (Wanted Alive) Mamono bounty: a single spirit energy enhancing item. (Wanted Alive and Incubized) Category:Characters